Emily, Please Don't Go
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: Emily got a call from her mom saying that Serena is recovered,and Emily can go back home,but the main reason she turned that down was because of her crush on Jayden, but what happens when she finds out he shows interest in another girl
1. YOU CAN COME HOME NOW SWEET PEA!

Emily, Please Don't Leave 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just love Jemily, and I've told you that many times before, but I don't see a lot of Jemily stories, and if I see one more Emily/Mike story or Mia/ Jayden story I will scream my freaking head off. I mean do some people have eyes Mia/Jayden is so not cute, Emily/Mike are not that cute. I know Mike likes Emily, but it's not like she likes him back. UGH! I'm sorry I just had to let it out there if you guys agree please tell me, and for all the Mia/Jayden or Emily/Mike lovers please no rude comments. Shall we begin :) **

"Ok, Emily; Truth or Dare?" Kevin asked laughing at the fact Jayden was wearing Emily's dress. Jayden shook his head. "I feel like I'm about to pop out of this thing" Jayden said. "Please don't that's my favorite dress" Emily said. "Truth or Dare, Em" Mike said unable to control his laughter "Dare" Emily said "I dare you to go in Mike's room and stay there for five minutes." Jayden said. Emily looked at him "Do you want me to die of suffocation" Emily asked. "You don't have to hold your breath" Mia said "So? I'll still die of toxic fumes. I won't go in there" Emily said "You have to it's a dare." Jayden said smirking the smirk that made Emily blush. Emily has had a huge crush on Jayden ever since she became a ranger; she did a good job hiding it though at least that's what she thought. Mia, Kevin, and Mike knew about he crush; hey even Ji knew, but either Jayden was stupid or he didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her he didn't feel the same way. Emily hoped he was just stupid. "Tina is right Emily it's a dare" Mike said. "Fine" Emily mumbled. As she walked to Mike's room she heard Kevin go "Dun Dun Dun" she turned around, and glared at him. He instantly stopped. She opened Mike's door. She almost vomited at the sight. There were clothes everywhere dirty and clean; she could barely see the floor. There were video games, Pizza slices, and an ice cream cone in a cup. She stood there frozen until Mike pushed her in and Kevin locked the door. She ran to the door "AHH HELP THIS PLACE IS FREAKING AWFUL." Emily screamed through the door. Kevin and Mike laughed. Emily began to freak out "I THINK I SAW SOMETHING CRAWL. YOU GUYS ARE JERKS" She yelled "3…2…1" Mia said. Jayden let her out. Emily looked a bit out of it "Emily are you ok?" Mia asked. Emily nodded and began to walk "Ah" she said as she tripped, but Jayden caught her. Emily smiled. "Thanks" she murmured. "No problem" He said gazing into her green eyes. This made her blush. "You go Jayden" Kevin said smirking. He let go of Emily, and blushed violently. Suddenly Emily's cell went off, and rang a country tune. Everyone looked at her strangely "I was homesick last week, and forgot to change it back" Emily said defensively. She went into her room and answered the phone "Hello?" "Emily sweet pea hi" A voice said. Emily knew who it was that instant "Mom hi; I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." Emily said. "Emily honey I have good news for you" Mary Anne said. "What is it?" Emily asked. "Serena is fully recovered" Mary Anne said. "THAT'S GREAT" Emily exclaimed "Wait there's more," Mary Anne said. "What" Emily asked excitedly "You get to come back home" Mary Anne exclaimed. "Huh?" Emily asked sort of upset. "Yeah isn't that great" Mary Anne said. "Mom I sort of want to stay" Emily said hoping not to hurt her moms feelings "What do you mean sweet pea" "I mean I miss you guys I do I just want to stay" Emily said. "Are you sure Em? Because as I said Serena is all better." Mary Anne said worried about her daughter. "Yeah mom; I'm sure" Emily said. Mary Anne relaxed over the phone "Ok sweet pea just call more often" Mary Anne said "Ok, and tell Serena, dad, and Emmet I said hi" Emily said "Ok love you" Mary Anne said "Love you too" Emily said hanging up. Emily went back into the other room "Hey Mia can I talk to you?" Emily asked "Sure" Mia said, "Ok what's up" Mia asked walking into their room and closing the door behind her "Serena recovered" Emily said ecstatically "That's great, but doesn't that mean she'll be taking your place as the yellow ranger" Mia asked. "Nope; I told my mom I wanted to stay here" Emily said "Well then everything turns out great" Mia said. "Yeah" I said "Even though you only want to stay for Jayden" Mia said smirking. Emily blushed "That is so not true; I would miss all of you guys, just Jayden a little bit more" Emily said blushing. Mia rolled her eyes and smiled "Hey how about we head to the mall?" Emily said. "Oh I love the mall." Mia said grabbing her bag and running out the door "GUYS, GUYS WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL LETS GO" Mia said. Emily laughed and followed her GBF 


	2. Pizza and Meeting Aubrey

**GREETINGS MY FELLOW JEMILY LOVERS! LOL. This is episode 2 of 'Emily, Please Don't Go' I am so happy they put the Samurai Rangers name in the character box; Now I can know which one is about Jayden and Emily, and I won't have to click on one that's Mike/Emily or Mia/Jayden story without knowing. I hate it when that happens; I get all excited for a Jemily story, but then I get disappointed. UGG I hate that.**

"Hey Em what do you think of this" Mia said holding up a sparkly pink blouse. "That looks great" Emily said. Emily held up a cute yellow sweater "You think I should get this?" Emily asked. "Yup" Mia said. "UGH when do we get out of here?" Mike complained. "Are you all set Emily?" Mia asked. "Emily…Emily…where did she go?" Mia asked looking around. "There she is" Jayden said pointing to Emily who appears to be running back to the group. "Hey guys" Emily said "Hey guys? Where were you?" Kevin asked. Emily held up a silver star charm bracelet that had big studded E on it. "Oh that is so pretty" Mia said. "Thanks now let's pay for this stuff then we can go to Pizza Hut." Emily said glancing at the guys, who looked very hungry. Mia laughed.

The gang had finished shopping and was now at Pizza Hut. "We'll have a large pepperoni." Jayden said. They grabbed their pizza and sat at a booth. "Mmmm I wove my felf dome picha." Mike said with a mouth full of pizza. Some of it flew out of Mike's mouth and landed on Kevin "Man gross" Kevin said wiping his jacket. "Uh Jayden you've got a little…" Emily said pointing to his chin. "Huh?" Jayden asked placing his hand on his chin. Emily laughed and wiped the pizza cheese of his chin with a napkin. Jayden froze to look at her. Emily blushed "You guys are hilarious" Kevin said. Emily quickly removed the napkin from his chin and blushed. "What is the dumbest thing you've ever done? Starting with Jayden." Mia said avoiding the awkwardness "I wrote my own fake hall passes in middle school until I got caught by a strict teacher who observes hall passes" Jayden said. Emily laughed "I would have never guessed you would do that. That sounds like something Mike would do." Emily said. Jayden shrugged and said "Your turn" "I went to school wearing pajamas because I got an email saying it was pajama day" Emily said "Well looks like clumsy Emily is gullible Emily" Mike said. "What about you Mia?" Emily asked "I wore a prom dress to school to win best dressed. I still can't believe I lost." Mia said. "Wearing a prom dress is like cheating" Emily said. "So? I bet Kevin did something dumber" Mia said. "Well I ate a whole lot of baked beans before a swimming match, and when I farted in the pool it made a huge bubble that everyone could see" Kevin confessed "Wow" Jayden said "That is…hilarious" Emily said. "Mike" Kevin said. "When I was in middle school, I didn't do my math homework one day, and my teacher said that she would tell my mom if I missed anymore assignments. So I threw myself down a flight of stairs so I won't have to go to her class. My mom picked me up I was going to miss school until my teacher ran outside and asked for my homework then she told my mom about the missing assignments I had, that bitch." Mike said. The gang started cracking up. "Mike wins" Emily said. (**AN: Okay I know that scene was unnecessary, but I thought my story could have a little humor in it if you thought it was funny please say so.) **The gang had finished their pizza, and decided to head home, and watch some family guy. Suddenly someone bumped into Jayden. She was a cute girl with reddish brown hair wearing a short blue dress and flip flops she was also wearing a smirk. "Oh I'm sooo sorry." The girl said to Jayden. "It's cool" Jayden said smiling. "I'm Aubrey" The girl said "I'm Jayden, and these are my friends Emily, Kevin, Mia, and Mike." Jayden said "It's nice to meet you, Jayden" Aubrey said now twisting her hair, and still smirking. "A isn't it nice to meet us too?" Mike whispered to the rest of the gang. Kevin nodded in agreement; Mia shrugged and rolled her eyes. Mia had met girls like Aubrey before. They attempted to mess with her, but all Mia did was ignore them, and they stopped, but even if she those type of girls didn't give her a hard time she'd be damned if Jayden went out with Aubrey, However, being Emily all she did was look down, and hope Jayden wouldn't be captured by Aubrey "You too" Jayden said "Well Jayden aren't you handsome." Aubrey said flirtatiously. Emily felt her heart turn hard, and cold. She swallowed back hurt and angry tears when she saw Jayden actually blush. "HEY AUBREY WE'RE LEAVING!" A brunette girl called over. "Well bye Jayden" Aubrey said flirtatiously. She slipped a peace of paper with her number on it in Jayden's hand and walked away. Nobody saw it except for Mia and Emily. Emily frowned and Mia put a comforting hand on her shoulder, nut Emily was still sad.


	3. I Should Have Known

**Hi Hi people on . Before I start I would like to give a shout out to my first reviewer Lovewrithing 12345, and her twilight story 450 years later is great read it love it. This episode is kind of sad, and the next chapter might be sad, and short so my bad :( My sister thinks I'm weird because I enjoy this website so I just usually tell her that she can go suck it. She thinks she's all that because she's 20 and not fat anymore. Anyway if you have something to say to set her straight say it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PR samurai Saban does (unfortunately)**

The gang had got to the dojo, turned the T.V on, and watched some family guy. Emily had been quiet the whole ride home, Jayden noticed that, but doesn't really know why. Mia, Kevin, and Mike knew the exact reason why; they just decided not to say anything "Okay, Em what's the matter?" Jayden asked. Emily looked at him with a confused look on her face "We're watching family guy, your favorite show in the world, and you haven't even chuckled." Jayden said. Emily shrugged "I just don't think this episode is funny." Emily said. "This episode is dial Meg for murder it's one of your favorites" Jayden said worried about Emily. "I'm fine Jayden." Emily lied. "Um okay" Jayden said kind of upset. Jayden put his hands in his pockets in frustration. He felt a piece of paper in it. He took it out and looked at it _'555-7725? Oh right Aubrey's number. Maybe I should call her.'_ Jayden thought. "Um guys I'll be right back." Jayden said. "Okay" they said in unison.

Jayden walked into his room, and dialed the number on his cellphone. "Hello?" A girl's voice said it sounded nothing like Aubrey's. "Can I speak to Aubrey please?" Jayden asked. "This is she. Who's this?" The girl said. "Aubrey this is Jayden" Jayden said. Suddenly her voice sounded soft and flirty again "Oh Jayden how are you?" Aubrey asked. _'WTF' _Jayden thought. "Um I'm great Aubrey. How about you?" Jayden said. "I'm great just sitting here and doing my little sisters hair" Aubrey lied. She wanted to make herself seem generous and sweet, but ask her little sister, she was far from it. "Oh that's nice" Jayden said. "So" Aubrey said waiting for Jayden to ask her out. "I was wondering would you like to go out with me Saturday night." Jayden asked. "Sure, pick me up at seven?" Aubrey asked. "Alright" Jayden said.

A week had passed by and Aubrey was Jayden's new girlfriend; Ji, Mike, Kevin, and Mia were okay with it, but Emily hid her sadness, and decided to just accept the fact Jayden has a girlfriend. She talked to Serena and Mia about it, but they said the same damn thing _'Forget about it, Em. Move on' _the worst part about it was that Emily couldn't move on, she couldn't stop wishing it was her that Jayden put his arm around whenever the gang and Aubrey we're around in public, worst of all she couldn't remove Jayden from that very special place in her heart no matter how hard she tried. Emily hated herself for it. One day Mia, Kevin, Mike, Ji, and Jayden went grocery shopping, but Emily stayed behind. She decided some family guy would cheer her up, but it didn't. The doorbell rang. Emily got up to answer it; she opened the door to see Aubrey standing there. "Oh hi Aubrey" Emily greeted. "Where's Jayden?" Aubrey asked sharply. "Nice to see you too and he's not here" Emily said. Aubrey scowled at her "I never asked how you're doing." Aubrey said harshly "Okay" Emily said with a confused look on her face "Look I should tell you that I really don't like you." Aubrey said. Emily was shocked "Why not?" Emily asked confused "You're boring; being kind, and generous to people. Blah" Aubrey said. "You're kind and generous to people." Emily pointed out. "That's all fake sweetie" Aubrey said with a smirk. _'I should have known she was all an act' _Emily thought. "So you don't like us?" Emily asked "Ehh. There not that great, but it's you I despise." Aubrey said. "Why" Emily asked. "Because you're after my boyfriend" She said. Since Emily couldn't tell a lie, she didn't refuse she just looked down "Do you actually think he'll actually date a _sweet, innocent, and boring _country girl like you?" Aubrey said. Emily said nothing "Aw, don't feel bad sweetums you're not that unappealing." Aubrey said patting Emily's head "Well tell Jayden I stopped by. Kay?" Aubrey said strutting off. Emily felt like a fool. She felt like she was back in her old highschool. How could she not see through Aubrey's act. She was angry at herself for believing that she didn't deserve Jayden as much as Aubrey did, but she was fooling herself.


	4. I'm Going Back Home

**Hello Wishing99 here. This is my 4****th**** episode of Emily, Please don't go please don't hate me for this I promise I will get Jayden and Emily together soon, at the end of the story which will be the next chapter you will love me because I'm going to put something sweet in there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PR Samurai**

Emily sat on the couch; she was over feeling like an idiot, but now she felt confused. What would she tell Jayden? Should she tell Jayden? Emily hasn't felt this confused ever. Emily dialed up Serena. "Hello?" a boy's voice said "Emmett? What are you doing with Serena's phone?" Emily asked "She left it in the kitchen." Emmett answered. "Well can you put her on the phone please?" Emily asked. "Whoa hold up; everytime you call you ask for Serena. What about me? Do you still remember me, Emmett, your little brother?" Emmett asked. Emily laughed on the phone "Yes I do remember you, and I miss you." Emily said "That's all I needed to hear." Emmett said. "Can you put Serena on the phone?" Emily asked. "YO SERENA!" Emmet yelled. "PHONE FOR YOU" Emily waited for a few minutes "Hello" Serena said. "Hey Serena it's Emily I need your help" Emily said "With what?" Serena asked "Do you remember I told you about Aubrey?" Emily asked "Yeah, and I told you to move on." Serena said. Emily could hear her chomping on a cookie. "Yeah, but she came over today, and told me she hated me out of nowhere" Emily said. Serena paused for a moment before saying anything. "I thought you said she was nice?" Serena said. "I did, but she told me she was just acting." Emily said. "Wow she's a bitch." Serena said chomping on another cookie "Well should I tell Jayden or not?" Emily asked. "I think you should I mean he wouldn't think you're lying since you never lie." Serena suggested "But maybe you shouldn't because he won't want to believe it, and think you're lying. Ugh Emmett don't put the rice crispies in the oven. I gotta go Em good luck." Serena said as she hung up. Emily heard the door open "Emily where are you?" Kevin asked. "In the kitchen." Emily said. Ji, Jayden, Mia, Mike and Kevin came in the kitchen. "Aubrey came looking for you." Emily said to Jayden. "She's been bothering me a lot lately I wonder what's with her." Jayden said. "Mia, can I talk to you?" Emily asked. Mia nodded, and lead Emily to the room they shared "What's wrong" Mia said. "Aubrey doesn't really like us she hates me." Emily said "Well I knew that." Mia said "And you didn't tell me?" Emily said "Hey I thought you knew." Mia said "How did you know?" Emily asked. "Look at her; how can you not know. A girl who dresses like that is not an Emily." Mia said. Emily sighed. "I think you should wait until you tell Jayden." Mia said, "But he'll hate me." Emily said. "Just wait till the right moment." Mia said.

Two weeks had passed by, and Jayden was still dating Aubrey. Emily went from disliking her to hating her. It's like everytime Aubrey did her little act Emily disliked her more and more. One minute she acts all nice to Emily the next she tells Emily to stop being nice to Jayden. One day Emily was in the kitchen eating a banana. "Hey Emily" Jayden said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey" Emily said quietly. Jayden frowned. "Emily what's wrong?" Jayden asked. "What do you mean?" Emily asked. "Why are you so distant with me all of a sudden?" Jayden asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Emily said playing dumb, but she knew exactly what he was talking about. She avoided him because she didn't know what would happen. With Aubrey being a bitch, and her feelings for Jayden. Emily was too confused, and spending time with Jayden would make it worse. "I'm talking about the fact that you don't talk to me anymore, or tell me funny jokes. Wednesday I asked you if you would come with me to Baskin Robins, but you said no. I miss you, Em." Jayden said. Emily felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard the last sentence Jayden _missed _her. _'No he still thinks of you a friend, and he's still with Aubrey'_ Emily shook her head and began to leave "Emily please wait" Jayden said gently grabbing her arm. Emily turned around. "Are you mad at me?" Jayden asked. Emily froze for a minute she wanted to say_ 'NO I CAN NEVER BE MAD AT YOU I'M – I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!' _but there was no way she could do that. "Jayden, do you love Aubrey?" Emily asked. Jayden was shocked. He wasn't sure if he loved Aubrey. Lately she hadn't been the nicest person. "Um Yeah" Jayden said unsure. Emily wanted to break down and cry her hazeley green eyes out. Why had she not told him earlier; that she wasn't who he thought she was. Now he loved her, and would be completely heart broken if he found out she was a phoney. Emily put on a small uneasy smile, and nodded "Good" Emily said as she left to her room.

Why did she ask him if he loved Aubrey? Jayden was trying to figure out Emily. Why was she so distant with him these past few weeks? Jayden thought it would be best if he slept it off. He got to bed and weird thing was he had a strange dream

"_C'mon Jayden" Emily said as she ran to the water. Jayden didn't feel like going to the water. Emily ran back to him and tried to pull him in with her, but Jayden wouldn't budge "Jayden don't you care about me?" Emily asked "No" Jayden said. Emily looked hurt. "Do you think I'm cute?" Emily asked hopefully "No" Jayden said. Emily was very hurt right now "Would you care if I died?" Emily asked "No" Jayden said. Emily began to cry and walked away. Jayden pulled her back "I don't care about you; I love you, I don't think you're cute; I think you're gorgeous, and I wouldn't care if you died because I'd die for you." Jayden said. Emily smiled with tears in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, it felt like the most magical kiss; better than the ones he shared with Aubrey even if it was a dream._

Jayden woke up instantly "Oh my gosh," Jayden said as he rested his head on his pillow. "I love Emily" he whispered to himself.

Emily was an emotional wreck. She had been crying for hours now. "Why" Emily whispered as she cried. Mia held her in her arms. "It'll be okay." Mia said. "Emily shook her head "No he loves her. I'm so stupid for thinking he would actually date me." Emily said. "Em" Mia said "I have to go" Emily said "What?" Mia asked. "I'm going back home. Serena will take my place as the yellow ranger." Emily said. Mia hugged Emily. "Please don't be mad at me" Emily said. "I'm not, and neither will the others" Mia said hugging her. Mia had eventually fallen a sleep when crying Emily stopped crying. Emily had packed her bags, and called her parents for she was going home tomorrow.


	5. Like A Dream

**FINALL CHAPTER! L.O.L. This is what will stop your tears from the last episode because this is gonna be beautiful. But don't worry I'll be back with more Jemily stories. Lovewriting 12345 knows what I'm going to do next. Anyway enjoy my last chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, but it'll make you smile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything well except for Aubrey I've always owned her.**

Jayden woke up from more dreams about Emily. Today Jayden was going to dump Aubrey, and tell Emily how he feels. He got dressed and went down stairs where he saw everyone with sad faces. "What's the matter? Where's Emily?" Jayden asked. Mia looked up at him "She went back home." Mia said. Jayden felt his heart drop. "What do you mean she went back home?" Jayden asked. "She left to go home 20 minutes ago" Kevin said. "Who will take her place as the yellow ranger?" Jayden asked "That's just it," Mia said "Her mom called her a few weeks a go saying Serena's recovered, and Emily could go home, but Emily stayed because she had feelings for you. Now that she knows you love Aubrey she went back home" Mia said sadly. Jayden wanted to punch himself in the face "NO I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID ABOUT AUBREY. I LOVE _EMILY_" Jayden said. "Well then what the hell are you standing there for go get her!" Mike said. "I'll go with you." Kevin said. "Thanks man" Jayden said. Jayden needed his bestfriend there. They got in the car, and Jayden dialed up Aubrey. "Hey Jayden" Aubrey said voice sounding flirty. "I know all about your act, and we're through." Jayden said. "WHAT! ARE YOU LEAVING ME FOR THAT BORING BEACH BLONDE TRAMP, EMILY?" Aubrey said. "Yup" Jayden said hanging up.

Emily walked into the airport. She was still torn about leaving her friends behind, but this was for her. She couldn't stay and watch Jayden and Aubrey look at eachother with love struck eyes. She just couldn't handle it. "Hello. How may I help you?" A woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair asked. "Hi I'd like a ticket to Nashville, Tennessee please" Emily said. The woman typed something on her computer. "Here you go Gate6" The woman said. "Thank you" Emily walked to the sitting lot and sighed she would miss Mia, Mike, Kevin, Ji, and even Jayden. She would miss the way he smiled, ran his hair through his coffee brown hair, or laughed at her jokes. She realized she couldn't think about Jayden how would she get over him?

Jayden sped to the airport. Kevin held on to his seat belt "Dude I think we should slow down." Kevin said scared out of his mind. Jayden ignored him and sped into the airports parking lot. "Lets go" Jayden said as he got out the car. Kevin and Jayden sprinted to the front desk. The lady with brown hair looked at them "Hi have you seen a petite girl, curly shoulder length blonde hair, hazel-green eyes, wearing yellow, she brought a ticket to Nashville." Jayden said "Gate6, but that gate is about to close." The woman said. Jayden and Kevin ran into gate6 "HEY YOU NEED TO BUY A TICKET!" The man at the gate said. Jayden ignored him "EMILY!" Jayden yelled he ran to 2nd class, and saw Emily looking out the window. He sat next to her. "Hey" he said. Emily turned around. "J-Jayden?" Emily said with wide eyes "Emily I-I" Jayden stammered "Jayden why are you here?" Emily asked "I want you to come back." Jayden said. Suddenly security came over put firms hand on Jayden and Kevin's shoulder "Gentlemen we're going to ask you to leave." One of them said. "Wait!" Emily said. "Oh come on!" An obnoxious guy yelled. Emily ignored him "Do you like me?" Emily asked. Jayden felt a sudden déjà vu. At that moment he knew exactly what to say "No" The hurt in Emily's eyes slapped him in the face, but he had to do it to get Emily back. "Do you think I'm pretty?" Emily asked hopefully "No" "Well would you at least care if I died?" Emily asked. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE HER WHY ARE YOU HERE" The obnoxious guy asked. "Shut up, man" Kevin said. "Jayden?" Emily asked. "No" Jayden simply said. Emily began to cry. She signaled the guards to throw them out. "Wait" Jayden said. Emily looked back at him "I don't like you; I'm in love with you, I don't think you're pretty I think you're gorgeous, and I wouldn't care if you died I'll die for you." Jayden said. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around him "I'll go back with you" Emily whispered in his ear. Jayden smiled and soothed her hair. "HEY MAN COULD YOU WRITE THAT DOWN SO I CAN SAY IT TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" The obnoxious guy yelled. Jayden and Emily laughed. Jayden felt amazing. Like he was in a dream

_**THE END!**_


End file.
